Retarded Speech
$ajen$ Sezon 2, odcinek 1 - Retarded Speech UWAGA - Odcinek zawiera śladowe ilości zwrotów "18+". Był dzień, który, jak się wydawało, zakończył ważną epokę w życiu każdego gimbusa. Był także dzień, który wprowadził wiele zmian. I był to dzień z jednej strony radosny, a z drugiej bolesny. (Bo światła i chwalebny to już raczej nie...) Ale szkoła nawet nad takimi wydarzeniami nie pozwoli się zatrzymać i zastanowić. Wręcz przeciwnie, z każdym kolejnym dniem pokazuje coraz dobitniej, na ile bezużytecznych zagadnień można by jeszcze zmarnować swój cenny czas. A cechą charakterystyczną tej placówki, że nie odpuści do ostatniej kropli krwi i nawet na jednej lekcji zostanie poruszonych tyle tematów, ile to jest tylko możliwe. Rzecz dzieje się na lekcji angielskiego. Nauczyciel: 'Ladies and gentlemen, let us finally proceed from the Reported Speech right to the Causative Forms. Basically we used Causative Forms when we express that somebody asks or hires someone to do something for him. Please give me one example of a basic action in Past Simple. ''Świerszcz. '''Nauczyciel: '''Jesus Christ, there are so many volunteers... I can't decide whom should I choose... '''Hódy: He fixed a bike. Nauczyciel: Okay, and now how would you change it into Causative? Hódy: Well... Nauczyciel: Anyone help? Kajtek: 'He hired a nigga to fix him his bike? ''Klasa w śmiech. '''Nauczyciel: (próbuje powstrzymać śmiech) Not exactly... Podchodzi do tablicy i pisze: S+Had+O+V3. Nauczyciel: Follow the instructions and try to do it one more time. Kajtek: He had... his bike.... fixed? Nauczyciel: Brilliant, cheers. Hódy: Excuse me? Nauczyciel: 'Yes? '''Hódy: '''Why would such a construction make sense since it's so simillar to the past tense... ''Głos Hódego staje się coraz cichszy, zagłuszają go myśli Kajtka. '''Kajtek(myśli): I na co to komu, nie lepiej mówić tak jak powiedziałem? Kurde, nie mogę się doczekać końca lekcji. Następna scena, przerwa. Na korytarzu stoją Cygan i Gruz i czytają gazetę "Epic News". ________________________________________________________________________________________ EPIC NEWS ________________________________________________________________________________________ CYGAN WIEDZIAŁ ŻE ILLUMINATI BYLI NA JEGO TROPIE Jak się dowiadujemy z pewnego źródła którego nie zdradzimy, popularny szkolny entertainer Cygan wcale nie zakończył swojego najnowszego programu gdyż skończył się budżet, tylko dlatego że wykwalifikowani szpiedzy odczytywali wszystkie dane o nim z odcinków które produkował. (...) '' ''_______________________________________________________________________________________ KLĄTWA ZAŻEGNANA Jeden z obywateli naszej placówki imieniem Kajetan w tajemniczych okolicznościach wszedł w posiadanie niebieskich okularów o pozaziemskich mocach które oferowały mu zwiększenie IQ kosztem ograniczonej wolnej woli (jak również uniemożliwieniem zdjęcia ich). Jednakże, w wyniku niespodziewanego zwrotu akcji z którym, co jest o wiele bardziej szokujące, miał związek tajemniczy Eksperyment #121, klątwa została odczarowana a jej nosiciel uwolniony. (...) '' ''________________________________________________________________________________________ WICHRZYCIEL ZŁAPANY Okryty złą sławą przestępca o pseudonimie Allah Sawłar w końcu został złapany, doprowadzony przed oblicze sprawiedliwości i osądzony. "Według sprawdzonych pogłosek podawał się za około 50 różnych osób żeby mataczyć, oszukiwać, dręczyć i wykorzystywać seksualnie swoje ofiary dlatego cieszę się że sprawa "50 twarzy Sawłara" dobiegła wreszcie końca." - wypowiedział się w tej sprawie inspektor Drake, który razem z funkcjonariuszem Frankiem długo pracował nad ujawnieniem prawdy o tym przestępcy. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Gruz: '''Ty, widzisz to co ja? Złapali gościa! '''Cygan: Super wieść z super gazety. Nie ma to jak poprawić sobie humor dobrą lekturą, lepszą niż te na polskim. Kajtek nadchodzi. Kajtek: '''O, cześć. I co tam przeczytaliście? '''Cygan: Coś co daje mi nową nadzieję, a teraz chodźcie za mną. Kajtek: Co? Dokąd? Cygan: Hehe, a jak myślisz? Na lekcję! Gruz patrzy na zegarek na ręce. Gruz: 'Już? ''Następna scena, klasa $ajen$. Cygan otwiera drzwi. '''Cygan: ♪ Dzień dobry dzieeeci! ♪ Klasa: ♪ Dzień dobry paaani! ♪ Kajtek: ... Co? Ale jak? Gruz: Przecież ty... Cygan: Tak, ale i nie. Iks de. Czekałem na tamten artykuł, dzięki niemu mogę spokojnie prowadzić program. Może później to wyjaśnię... trzeba działać! :D Gruz i Kajtek spojrzeli na siebie zdziwieni, potem wzruszyli ramionami i uśmiechnięci weszli do klasy, zajęli wolną ławkę. Cygan: Na początek chciałbym gimby moje kochane podziękować wam za zaangażowanie i frekwencję, jesteście cudowni. <3 Machał: Wiemy o tym. XD Cygan: Koniec festiwalu miłości bo ci jeszcze stanie. Wracajmy do tematu. Na pewno pamiętacie te wszystkie Kozatiwy ''i inne ''Retarded Spicze o których nawet sami nauczyciele mówią że za granicą nam się nie przydadzą ale i tak musimy je umieć bo matura, egzamin gimnazjalny i inne duperele. Gruz: To prawda. Cygan: To może najpierw ktoś podejdzie do tablicy i napisze mi jakieś zdanie najpierw w Direct, a potem w Indirect Speech? Niech no pomyślę... Tomek! Tomek: '''Czemu ja? '''Cygan: Bo jesteś retard z angola a to jest Retarded Speech. Czyli coś dla ciebie. Baj de łej, nie tylko z tego jesteś retard i każdy to wie. Tomek: ''':( '''Cygan: Dobra, nie płacz tylko chodź. Tomek podchodzi do tablicy. Cygan: Jestem debilem - powiedział Tomek. Tomek: '''EJ! '''Cygan: Dooobra... Jestem debilem - powiedział ''Sawłar. '''Tomek:' Kto to Sawłar? Cygan: Nie zadawaj durnych pytań bo wrócimy do pierwszej wersji. Tomek: Ky... Tomek napisał na tablicy: I'm an idiot, said Sawłar. Cygan: Excellent, my friend! A teraz napisz to samo w indirect speech. Tomek napisał na tablicy: Sawłar said he was an idiot. Cygan: Splendid indeed. Ale o czymś zapomniałeś. Cygan napisał na końcu zdania: (and he was right) Klasa się śmieje. Cygan: A teraz napisz może coś trudniejszego. Pomyślmy... napisz mi w Active i w Passive Voice: Ktoś powinien był ukarać Sawłara dawno temu. Gruz: Co ty masz z tym Sawłarem? Cygan: Tak jakoś... Tomek, pisz. Tomek po długim namyśle wysmarował: Somebody should have punished Sawłar a long time ago. Sawłar should have been punished a long time ago. Cygan: 'Bravissimo, Tomaszu. A teraz, już ostatnie zadanie dla ciebie, posługując się znajomością Causative napisz najpierw: ''Pewnie wymyśli sprytną wymówkę żeby uniknąć odpowiedzialności. ''Następnie napisz to samo zdanie w Causative ale końcówkę zostaw normalną. ''Tomek pisze, pełen wątpliwości: He will probably make up a smart excuse to avoid responsibility. Pod spodem pisze: He will probably have a smart excuse made up to have the responsibility avoided. '''Cygan: '''Powiedziałem żebyś zostawił końcówkę normalną ciemnoto. '''Tomek: A, sory. Poprawił zdanie na: He will probably have a smart excuse made up to avoid responsibility. Tomek: 'Kurde dzięki stary. Na sprawdzianie bym tak sam nie napisał. '''Cygan: '''Ale teraz już napiszesz. 'Łysy: Ej, chyba nagle zacząłem ogarniać anglika! Dzięki! Adek: E, ja też! Kuba: I ja! Cygan: 'W takim razie prymusy wy moje, zmykać! To tyle na dziś. ''Gimbusy zaczęły wychodzić. '''Kacper: Najlepszy inglysz na jakim byłem. Powinni go zatrudnić jako nauczyciela a resztę pozwalniać. Wiktor: 'I know, right? ''Gruz i Kajtek którzy wciąż siedzieli w ławce, wstali. '''Gruz: No no, jestem pod wrażeniem. Sprawiłeś że coś im tam zadzwoniło w tych pustych łbach. Kajtek: Yep, dzięki tobie znaleźli to przysłowiowe światełko w szambie. Cygan: Szambo to każda szkoła, ale nad przysłowiami musisz popracować. Może o tym będzie następny odcinek...? Ale panowie, to nie jest tylko moja zasługa, to też wasza zasługa! Odwraca głowę do kamery. Cygan: Wasza też, of kors. Uśmiechnął się do kamery. KONIEC Kategoria:$ajen$ - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125 Kategoria:Odcinki